1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compound, a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of resin compositions have been provided and used for various applications. In particular, thermoplastic resins are used for various components such as cases for home appliances or automobiles, office equipment, and electric and electrical devices.